Meant For Each Other
by EveryDayImBTRushering
Summary: Logan and James are freshmen in college finally living independently in college dorms, ready for any obstacles that comes their way. But what happens when they meet sophomores, Carlos and Kendall? What crazy things will the college life throw at them? Smut. Cargan and kames.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY hey hey! so here is the first chapter of my new multi chapter story. YAY! I hope you like this. So yeah the guys are all in college in this story. Oh and dont forget to vote for BTR for teen choice awards! only a few days left! i think 2 or 3 days left. SO make sure to vote please!  
**

**still kinda thinking if I should keep the title..idk. Is it okay? I suck with titles. **

**Note: the Italicized words are the thoughts of the characters, what they are thinking/saying in their minds. **

**Well on with the new story :)**

* * *

"Make sure you pack everything honey." Logan's mother said, standing by the door as she watched her son pack his boxes and luggage's with clothes and other belongings. Right now the pale boy was packing his things, getting ready to live independently in a college dorm.

To say he was excited was an understatement, he was so excited to live by himself..well kinda. Logan's best friend, James Diamond was going to be attending the same college as him. The pale boy was mentally praying that they got to be roommates, he even thought of what he was gonna say to convince whoever to let James be his roommate.

The two best friends were actually polar opposites of each other, although James did make the Logans high school days a lot more entertaining. They first met each other when Logan was assigned to be the taller boys tutor in high school. Eventually the two became really close after getting to know each other and spending more time together both inside and outside of school. James was a year older than Logan and was already supposed to be a sophomore in college by now, but failed one year for two reasons: one, he was solely interested in getting into relationships than school work, and two, he was too damn lazy. However, Logan did manage to encourage James to do well so that he could live the career he has always wanted, which was either a singer or an actor. For James, he could get any girl or guy easily with his charismatic personality, good looks and boastful confidence, although he preferred guys over girls because guys knew what guys like. Also Logan and James did have their disagreements from time to time, where Logan would find James to be a pain in the butt with that overly sexual mind of his, but Logan still loved him anyways.

"I already packed you new pairs of tighty whities in your luggage." Logan's mom said opening one of the luggage's and holding up a pack of white briefs.

"Mom I don't wear briefs anymore, I wear boxer briefs now." The boy whined handing the extra briefs over to his mom while she frowned.

"C'mon honey, it's so that everyone can see that cute butt of yours. Maybe you can score some cute guys with these." She wiggled her eyebrows and elbowed her son in the ribs. Yeah, the brunettes mom was a little weird and always tried to show that she could be hip and young just as the teens today.

Logan's face flushed red with embarrassment at how absurd she could be, "Mother, please don't attempt to act like a teenager, its just..weird." he sighed shaking his head.

Although Logan's parents were a little different from most parents, Logan was thankful that they accepted him when he came out to being gay. The only downfall was that they would always encourage him to find a cute and handsome boyfriend to fall in love with. Although Logan knew they were only trying to be supportive, he wasn't interested in finding a guy when he was about to go to college. He believed that Love will find him when the time is right, right now he needed to focus on his academics.

After packing the last of his things he sighed in relief, "College here I come!" He said enthusiastically as his dad came upstairs, knocking on the wood door before entering Logan's room.

"Your friend James is here son." His father said inspecting the boxes before helping Logan carry the boxes out, his mother doing the same. When they made it to the front porch Logan immediately rolled his eyes seeing James' car parked in the drive way and checking himself out in his car mirror. Typical James. The hazel eyed boy soon stopped, feeling that eyes were on him and smiled brightly while exiting the driver seat.

"Sup Loges! Mr and Mrs Mitchell." James greeted kindly.

"Why hello James, it's always a pleasure to see you. Pick up any cute guys lately?" The pale skinned women hugged James and he chuckled while Logan slapped his forehead hard enough to probably leave a red mark. Another thing was that Logans parents and James' parents knew James liked guys, but they were accepting of it, only wanting nothing but happiness for James.

"Mom! just...stop..please?" Logan groaned burying his face into his hands, while his mom just waved it off.

"It's okay Loges, and Mrs. Mitchell to answer your question, yes I have, but I still haven't found the ONE yet. Hopefully I will find him in  
college." James smiled and the women nodded her head.

Logan simply rolled his eyes as he packed his things into the car. They needed to leave as soon as possible because Logan just knew that his mom will start start doing the whole 20 questions. Once he finished organizing the boxes into the trunk of the car he signaled James that they were ready to go. The tall boy glanced his way noticing his best friends' desperation to leave, he gave a small chuckle before he nodded his head and waved goodbye to Logan's parents.

Once the two colleagues started their engines Logan's dad chirped in,"Now make sure you take care of my son okay James? And help him land someone good."

"Oh and don't forget to use condoms Logan! Safety first." Logan's mom cut in.

James simply gave them a thumbs up as he backed up his car with Logan following close behind. Logan looked out the window to his parents and gave them one last wave and his I love you's before heading off to the road to begin his college life. Honestly, people may call him a nerd but, the pale boy could not wait to begin his lectures and experience the college life with no strict rules that high schools had and actually have more freedom.

* * *

After a long car ride they finally made it to Palm Woods University. The College was huge, it consisted of many tall buildings and facilities spread all around the massive campus. There were tall green palm trees planted at the entrance of the school and a large marble fountain that helped set the scene. The big perk about the campus was that it's surrounded by many small diners, restaurants, shopping stores, book stores, grocery stores, a park, and a club. It was like an outlet of stores and venues for the students' own convenience.

There was a sea of students walking around the university and some also were carry bags and boxes about to move in as well. Once the two boys were able to find parking they stepped out of their respectable cars and continued to marvel at the beauty of the school. It was well maintained and well designed.

"Damn these next four years are gonna be fun!" James exclaimed putting a hand on his best friends shoulder, Logan nodding with anticipation.

"Well now how are we gonna do this? We need to go to the main office to get our dorms room keys, but what about our stuff?" Logan asked.

"How about you get the keys and I stay here and unload my things first to put into the dorm, then we can come back and do your things." James offered already opening the trunk of his car. The shorter boy nodded his head before strolling to the front of the building tracking down the main office.

_"There are so much people and a lot of cute guys too, No no no what are you thinking Logan"_ The pale boy stopped himself from checking out the guys that walked past him, all the while finally finding the main office. The smart boy smiled brightly not able to contain his excitement to having his own dorm, with James hopefully. The tall brunette is the only one Logan would feel most comfortable with considering the fact we are best friends, he was desperate to have him in the same dorm. Logan took once last a deep breath before entering the main office and ready to recite the little speech he made to have James as his roommate.

* * *

While Logan went to get the dorm keys, James was currently taking down his large boxes of clothes and many other belongings that were stored inside. James sighed thinking about how annoying it will be lugging all the boxes up to the dorm. The tall boy rested for a bit, looking around the parking lot to see if anyone caught his attention but to no luck. Sure there were some good looking people but none of them were his type.

Once he finished unloading all his things, the hazel eyed boy tiredly stared at the pile of boxes all laid on the ground in front of him. "How did I even manage to carry all this crap in the first place?" he sighed sitting on top of one of the boxes and waited for Logan to come back.

A few seconds later a BMW parked right next to James' car, and out came the most beautiful blonde boy ever seen. James gawked at the blonde boy swearing that he could hear angels singing and a ray of golden light descend down on the blonde. His striking emerald eyes, soft blonde hair jelled up, his strong facial features, and defined jaw, and his unique sense of style. _ . ._

The blonde boy looked away from his car and spotted James gawking at him. Confused to what he was looking at, he just gave a simple smile. However, after getting no response from the taller boy, he decided to walk up to him and that's when James finally snapped out of his daze and sent him a little wave.

_"Why am I being so nervous right now? I'm James diamond! I don't get nervous, I make other people nervous of my sexy looks."_ James internally yelled at himself as the boy now stood in front of him with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey what's up? You've got a lot of boxes there." The green eyed boy said, James standing up to talk to him.

"Yeah..I guess I kinda over did it with the packing." James scratched the back of his neck and the other boy simply nodded. "I kinda regret it though, Im gonna have to carry up all this crap."

The boy examined all the boxes behind James before looking back at him. "I can help you, I don't mind at all. By the way my name is Kendall. Kendall Knight." He stuck out a hand out and James gladly shook it.

_"Mmmm imagine that hand grabbing hold of my dick. Or I wouldnt mind screaming that name in bed."_ James smirked to himself.

"Well?" Kendall spoke up breaking James out of his thoughts.

"Huh..oh yeah. My name is James Diamond and it's really nice to meet you." he tired to say as calmly as he could.

_Dammit, c'mon James put on the diamond charm!_

James took a deep breath before speaking again with more confidence, "I would love your help but don't you have to unpack your things too?"

Kendall shook his head, "Nah, Im a sophomore, I moved in to the university last year. And the awesome thing is I have the whole dorm to myself since my last roommate transferred schools. Im so glad cause he was annoying as hell." James gave a little laugh.

"Well then, I guess you can help me, if you want to that is." James gave him a million dollar smile and Kendall reciprocated it with his own smile.

"James you're not gonna believe this!" Logan yelled, stomping over to his best friend looking upset.

"Great, thanks for ruining the moment Logan." James grumbled under his breath.

"What's up bud?" James sighed turning to Logan with a fake smile trying to hide his anger.

"We have different dorm rooms! I tired to persuade the stupid lady with well a thought out and a well organized good reason but she still didn't approve! That stupid turd." Logan huffed folding his arms over his chest before he saw Kendall staring between them.

"Umm can I help you?" Logan looked confused of why there was a blonde boy standing there watching them.

"Oh Logan, this is Kendall Knight. He offered to help me carry my things." James winked at him.

"Umm, okay. Im Logan Mitchell." Logan introduced going to shake Kendall's hand.

"It's nice to meet James' friend I assume?" Kendall raised his eyebrow questioningly and Logan nodded his head "Yeah best friends"

"Awesome I have a best friend too who goes to this school, although he doesn't dorm, but he does visit me. Anyways, I can help you fellas find the dorm you were assigned, I've been living in this school for a year now and I pretty much know around this place." Kendall offered and the two boys gladly accepted his help as they began to carry James' things.

_"Damn, hot and sweet, what else surprises does this guy have?!"_ James stared at Kendall as they headed up to the dorms.

* * *

Logan looked at Kendall thinking he was pretty cute, noticing that he was almost the same height as James and his green eyes were amazing, plus he was really sweet even to complete strangers._ "Of course, James would find a cute guy the minute we stepped foot on the campus."_ Logan rolled his eyes. Thats how it was in high school for James too, but Logan didnt blame him though, James was extra pretty and could put professional models to shame with his good looks.

But aside from James, Logan was still pissed about the whole roommate thing. He still couldn't believe that he wont have James as a roommate, that speech he made was for nothing. The short brunette was worried that he would get paired with some psycho, or a serial killer roommate, Plus he doesnt do well with interacting with new people. It was hard even for him to interact with James in the beginning. Logan had the social skills of a baby, Just babbling and stuttering most of the time, especially in front of guys he found hot. College wasn't going so as well as he expected so far.

"Okay so what is James' dorm room number?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Room 269" Logan responded, while James snickered only hearing the "69" part, the smart boy rolling his eyes and mumbling "Pervert" to the tall brunette.

Just then Kendall's ears perk up and his eyes brighten. "Hey, that's my dorm!" Kendall smiled with surprise. "Looks like we're gonna be roommates James. How awesome is that?!" He gave the taller boy an awkward fist bump both still carrying the boxes. James was beyond excited knowing that he practically lives with Kendall, what were the odds of that?

"Kinda trippy that I met you before I knew you were even my roommate." Kendall was still surprised as with James.

_"It was destiny."_ James cheered victoriously to himself before shaking the thoughts of the beautiful blonde out of his head, seeing his best friend's shoulders slump. "Hey Loges, it's okay I promise I'll visit you at your dorm and we can still hang out anyways." He tried to cheer up his bummed out friend and it slightly worked.

Logan's lip curled up, flashing a sad lopsided smile. "Yeah I guess. I just hope my roommate isn't horrible." He sighed as they approached Dorm 269.

"Well here we are, home sweet home! And Logan where is your dorm?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked at his room key and read the label, "mine is 279."

"Oh that's really easy, you are right across of us then." Kendall pointed across the other side of the hall.

"Wow, see Logan you don't have to worry, you are just 3 steps away. No biggie." James patted Logan's back reassuringly seeing a relieved expression of his face.

"Okay fine. Lets get my things now." Logan dropped the boxes inside James and Kendall's room and made his way back downstairs with the two taller boys close behind.

* * *

Once all the boxes were finally brought up, Kendall decided to help James unpack while Logan immediately got straight to unpacking his things in one of the bedrooms while the other was left for his future roommate. From across the hall, the smart boy could hear the sounds of James and Kendall laughing loudly enough to be heard from the closed doors.

_"Looks like they're having a good time. I hope my roommate was awesome like Kendall, he's a really nice guy and good looking too."_ Logan thought to himself.

Since Palm Woods was a giant and rich university, the dorms were relatively large. It actually looked kinda like an apartment. The dorm had two small bedrooms, a kitchen area, a living room, but only one bathroom that connected from the living room. The good thing was that the whole dorm was already furnished with things like a large couch, flat-screen TV, a fridge, microwave, stove, pots and pans, and a dinning table.

An hour past and Logan was almost finished unpacking, setting the last of his clothes in the drawer feeling accomplished that everything was fixed and organized. The dorm even supplied an office desk in his room to do homework on and being the nerd he was, he could not wait to use it and already set his laptop on top of it. Right now the pale boy was laying on his bed caressing the soft sheets underneath his fingers, the bed covers were soft and comfy that you could easily fall asleep. "_A little nap wouldn't hurt after all the physical labor I had to do." _Logan thought.

After a few minutes of silent contentment, it was broken when the door clicked open causing Logan to get up and go to the living room to check out what was happening. Logan saw the door handle turn his eyes widening when he realizes It must be his roommate. Who else would it be?

Logan's heart beated with anticipation and suspense to see who will be his roommate. "Please don't be a freak-please don't be a freak." He prayed closing my eyes shut, as the door fully opened.

* * *

**Ahhh whos Logans roommate gonna be? lol. What did you think, please leave a review :) it will be much appreciated. Things will be more drama-fied as the story progresses, just to let you know. **


	2. Chapter 2: New Roommate

**Hi here is chapter 2! Im am super glad that you guys are liking this, that is just awesome! So today is the teen choice! Everything crossed that BTR wins! **

**oh and did you guys see that vid of Logan and Kendall dancing with victoria for her song "shake" omg Kendall was shaking his butt real good and Logan...Well, looked more like he was shaking his legs than his butt, but he tried lol. but he was still sexy and cute with his little dancing and stuff. Only he would wear sunglasses when its already dark lol, Love logie so much. Still thinking carlos should have came out cuz you know, his big butt and Latino flare. And the whole summer break crew danced during Time of our lives, didnt see a long vid of it yet though so yeah. **

**Anywho, Thanks to all those wonderful reviewers, followers, and people that faved! yall are amazing! Much Love! Keep dem review coming! i Love them so much! Well enjoy the chapter!**

**NOTE: Remember Italicized are the characters thoughts.**

* * *

As the door was pushed opened it revealed the person who was behind it. Logan slightly opened his eyes to peek at his roommate and once he got a glimpse of the boy his eyes inflated like balloons.

_ "MY-ROOMMATE-IS-SO-HOT!"  
_

The smart boys jaw dropped, his eyes looked into his roommate's soft chocolate brown eyes that stared back at him. The boy reciprocated with a cute smile, while Logan was currently dying as he tried his best to hold off a blush. He was a Latino who had flawless smooth tan skin that looked soft and tempting enough to run your hand over, and his raven black hair that was styled to a fresh fade. He was wearing a black jacket with a white tight tanktop underneath, black skinny jeans and converse shoes. The pale boy could have sworn that his mouth was beginning to water at the handsome boy.

Soon their eye contact broke as the tan boy placed one of his boxes down to hold the door open so that he could bring the rest of his things in. The pale boy cleared his throat looking around the room not daring to look at the beautiful boy in front of him, all the while slowly walking to grab hold of the couch to support his now weakening legs.

"Damn this dorm is sick!" the sexy boy commented before turning his gaze to Logan.

"Sup dude, im Carlos Garcia." the beautiful boy said, Logan heating up after hearing the most sexiest voice he's ever heard. At the same time the Latino shed off his black jacket and tossed it on to the couch, Logan's mind went blank and all he could do was nod his head and stutter incoherent words. The tan beauty's white thin tanktop hugged his body so tightly that you could see his broad shoulders and a noticable outline of his pecs bulging out with a very slight tease of his nipples showing. His tan muscled arms were to die for, they were so toned and you can easily see his biceps flex without him even trying.

"So whats your name dude?" He asked Logan as he brought each box inside and put it next to the couch. The nervous boy couldn't think as he watched Carlos' arms flex when he carried the boxes inside. "_His arms! Those muscles! My FEELS!" _Logan's mind screamed.

"Dude?" Carlos put down the box and stood in front of Logan waving a hand in front of his face, Logan finally snapping out of his thoughts and looking directly at the Latino's adorable face.

"Oh, umm..me is..I mean, am I-I am-I..My name is Mitchell Logan, I mean-Logan Mitchell." Logan badly stuttered with a red tint blush on his face as Carlos looked raising his eyebrow questionably. Logan was so embarrassed after sounding like an idiot. "_See what I tell you horrible social skills."_

"You kinda lost me man." Carlos chuckled with a confused look putting a strong hand on the smart boy's shoulder, making Logan flinch at the sudden contact.

Logan took a deep breath before speaking, "Im sorry, Im Logan Mitchell." he managed to say.

Carlos nodded his head and went back to getting his things. "You dont have to be so nervous, you make it seem like im some kind of killer or something." The Latino joked.

_"Well you did kill me with your sexiness." _Logan thought.

"Oh hah, sorry I always get nervous when I meet new people." Logan confessed with a sad smile. "But it'll pass eventually. I hope." Logan whispered the last part so that Carlos wouldn't hear him.

"S'okay bro. Understandable." Carlos reasoned

"How did you carry all your stuff up here?" Logan asked curiously.

Carlos blushed, "Dont laugh at me but, my parents helped me. They insisted in helping me so I was like the hell with it." Carlos spread his arms as emphasis.

"It's okay my parents are embarrassing too." Logan reassured and Carlos smiled cutely.

"So are you a freshman too?" Logan asked trying to make small talk and avoid any awkward silence.

"Nah. Im a sophomore but I decided that I wanna try a dorm life." he said placing the last of his things down before sitting at the edge of the couch arm rest staring at the brunette, who was now gripping the top of the couch harder. At that point, Logan didn't know what else to talk about so just stared at him and nodded uncomfortably. Before the awkward silence drawled on any longer, Carlos was the next to speak up.

"So you see all those girls in the school. Fucking hot right?." Carlos winked, Logan's spirits dropping knowing that the tan boy was straight. Logan was kinda disappointed knowing he definitely wont have a chance with Carlos, well he never did to begin with actually.

"Oh-umm..y-yeah pretty hot." Logan answered uncomfortably shifting his feet and looking down at his fingers playing with the couch fabric, Carlos noticing that Logan wasn't comfortable talking about girls.

"Sorry man. I hope you don't mind me asking all of a sudden but..are you gay?" He asked impulsively as Logan's eyes widened with fear. Logan couldn't help but think that his new roommate is now going to hate him and beat him up if he admitted about be being gay. But he could see in Carlos eyes that he was genuinely curious, although Logan didn't want to risk it.

"I..umm..no?" Logan answered unsure making it seem more like a question. The Latino flashing him a knowing look.

"Fine..yes I am, im sorry." Logan flinched scared of what was going to happen next as Carlos stood up letting out a sigh. The pale boy's eyes were shut and arms protectively covering his head waiting for him to strike, but instead all he heard was laughter.

"Don't worry Logan, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's fine with me, besides I have a best friend who's bi." Carlos confessed ruffling Logan's spiked hair gently with his strong hand.

"R-really? So you don't mind?" Logan opened his tear glistening eyes in surprise, he was not expecting this at all. He never thought that Carlos would be so accepting of having a gay roommate.

"Yeah really. As long as you don't try and hit on me or go all creeper status when im in the bathroom, then were cool." Carlos lightly punched logans shoulder and the pale boys' cheeks flushed red. "So is that why you were stuttering and getting all nervous when you saw me? You think I'm hot?" Carlos smirked mischeviously and Logan blushed an even deeper red than before.

"I-I.." Logan stuttered but thankfully was cut off when there was a loud knock on the door. He rushed over to it stumbling on his own feet but catching himself with the door handle, Carlos chuckling at his clumsiness. Once he opened the door, there stood James and Kendall.

"Hey loges so your roommate show up yet?" Logan nodded lightly and opened the door wider for them to come in. "Is he being nice to you? What does he look like?" James questioned but stopped in his tracks when they saw Carlos opening his boxes.

"Damn hes pretty hot. Look at his muscles." James whispered checking Carlos out, and Logan blushing. Kendall cocked his head looking at Carlos like he knew him. Carlos looked over his shoulder to look at James and Kendall.

"Oh my God! Sup Kendall!" Carlos quickly stood up and gave Kendall a big hug, which the blonde reciprocated. For some reason Logan strangely felt a tinge of jealousy seeing Carlos give a big welcoming hug to Kendall, and from the corner of his eye he could also see James looked a little jealous too of what was going on.

"Oh my god Carlos! You didn't tell me you were moving to a dorm, you jerk." Kendall joked breaking the hug and punching Carlos' shoulder multiple times, James and Logan just stood there awkwardly watching the two boys.

"It was a surprise. Just telling you would be boring." Carlos reasoned grabbing Kendalls fist to stop him from punching, before turning to Logan and James. "Oh Logan this is my best friend I was talking about." Carlos said putting an arm around Kendall's shoulder.

"Really thats awesome? I've met him, He's a really nice guy." The pale boy complimented giving a smile.

"So who's this dude? Is he your boyfriend?" Carlos pointed to James.

Logan's eyes widened and shook his head, "No no. He's my best friend." he stated. "James this is Carlos, Carlos this is James." Logan introduced the two boys and they shook hands.

"Well it was awesome knowing you are finally dorming, I guess I'll leave you to unpack your things Los. Then maybe after we all can grab something to eat and get to know each other a little?" Kendall looked around at everyone questioningly and they all agreed to the suggestion.

"Well see ya later, I promised to help my new roommate James unpack his things and I tell ya, this dude brought a crap load of things." Kendall playfully glared at James, the tall boy just shrugged it off about to leave with Kendall, but not before whispering to Logan. "Good luck with your sexy roommate loges, you're gonna need it." The shorter brunette glared at him as the two taller boys left, leaving Logan to fend for myself against the sexy boy in front of him.

"So which is my bedroom?" Carlos asked, Logan pointed the direction of his bedroom which was right next to his. The tan boy nodded and went to put his boxes in his room while Logan's eyes followed him from a distance, not being able to resist how his plump butt swayed as he walked.

"Hey Logan, you mind helping me unpack?" Carlos offered looking over his shoulder, Logan nodded and scurried to help his roommate.

"Yeah sure." Logan entered the room and went down to open one of the boxes. "So what kind of career do you want in the future?" Logan asked as he ripped the tape off the box.

"Well I want to be a photographer or a director because I love taking pictures and videos, and it sounds like a fun job to have." The muscular boy glanced at Logan flashing him a smile, Logan cursing at how many times he blushed at Carlos.

"So what about you?" Carlos asked taking out some hockey posters from another box.

"Oh I wanna become a doctor. I like helping people and making them feel better." Logan responded watching him put up his posters and seeing his shoulder muscles tighten.

"So you like hockey?" Logan asked opening the box of what he assumed was Carlos' clothes.

"Yeah I love sports, but I dont play on any teams, I play for fun."

"I bet you must be pretty good." Logan complimented not knowing how else to respond with his mind still a little clouded. Logan soon started taking out Carlos' clothes from the box and let out a small gasp when he picked up his boxer briefs. _"Oh my gosh his private parts have been in here!"_ he screamed mentally.

"Nah im not that good. So-" Carlos paused when he saw Logan holding his underwear with wide eyes. "You okay Logan?"

Logan snapped back to reality and saw a grin creep up on the Latino's face. "Oh sorry. It's just that...umm, I'm surprised that you have the same kind of underwear as me." The flustered boy cursed at himself for coming up with a crappy lie as he tried to hide his growing boner.

"Hah, I like your weirdness Logan. But anyways, just put my shorts, jeans, socks and underwear's in the drawer while I put my shirts in the closet." Carlos said getting out a bunch of hangers in another box. "Thank God my mom gave me so much hangers." Carlos said to himself as Logan walked up to the dresser and put Carlos' garments inside.

He couldn't help but gaze at Carlos' underwear thinking about how lucky they were to touch his big Latin di- _"no no no stop thinking that way Logan!"_ The pale boy pinched himself trying to push away the dirty thoughts.

_"Ugh..this is what happens when I have James as a best friend."_

Last, he put away Carlos' socks and he was gawking at how big they were. _"He must have some big sexy feet, and you know what big feet means-NO NO NO Logan resist!"_ The pale boy pinched his arm again before clearing my throat and putting the last of the clothes away.

"Okay I'm done. Is there anything else you want me to help you with?" Logan looked at Carlos who was neatly putting away his Canon Camera and other tech equipment.

"Nah we're pretty much done. I'll hook up my game stations later in the living room. But thanks for helping me dude you're awesome. I can tell we are gonna get along just fine." He put a strong arm around Logan and smiled while Logan silently groaned when the other boy brought up video games.

"Game stations?" Truth be told Logan doesnt like playing video games because he found them pointless and a distraction from school.

"Yeah, you play?" Carlos asked full of enthusiasm in his brown eyes. Logan could tell that Carlos was hoping that he knew how to play, probably so they both could challenge each other or something. Although Logan didn't want Carlos to think he was boring for not playing video games so decided to nod his head yes.

"Fuck dude thats awesome! now we can challenge each other!" he playfully punched Logans shoulder. "hey since we're done unpacking lets go meet up with Kendall and your tall friend so we can eat out, im starving!" He said rushing to the door. Logan could already tell that Carlos was a really energetic and people person kind of guy, seeing that he was already comfortable talking to Logan. Logan thanking that Carlos was really friendly.

"Oh..I'm gonna do something first. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Loan said wanting to have some alone time to think about all that has happened. Once Carlos was gone, he sighed questions popping into his head. How was he going to survive living with this guy? He has a major crush on him and worst of all, said boy is straight. Logan knew he should just drop his emotions and be friends with him, but there was something about Carlos that pulled him in, it kinda was like love at first sight for Logan. Logan shook his head, he need to focus on school, that's why he came here.

_"Everything is going to be fine having Carlos as my roommate..Right?"_

* * *

**_So how was it?! Logan is liking his roommate! lol. And Logan thinking dirty about his roommate too lol. Oh and there are going to be a couple more characters, I think...Jett, Dak, and blonde Jennifer. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that this took long! I was busy with getting ready to get back to school -_- but finally I found time to do this!**

**OMG the last couple day I was extreme fangirling to the max! like first, Carlos and James take off their shirts on stage in mexico, Then Carlos took off his shirt again for the last show, which was also his bday! Omg when i saw carlos shirtless...I got a mindgasm then died so hard! His body, did you guys see his body?! in one of the pics omg he has fricken sexy well developed pecs and some abs showing, and that damn tattoo on his body! im pretty sure you guys saw the pic, it was everywhere fjdfaifhjewal;ifj Seriously Carlos would take off his shirt on stage lol! But yeah that killed me. although there were no good quality photos of gahhh they were speaking Spanish which is obviously HOT! especially when carlos does it!  
**

**But my pain didnt stop there when Logans photoshoot pics came out! OMG he looked so sexy! especially that one where he was in the water and shirtless with black jeans on! gahhhh it became one of my fav pics ever! I never realized he had some abs, like dayum he looked damn FINE! *sigh* that pic was beautiful and refreshing lol. So basically Cargan killed me the past few days. Now im scared for Carlos' photoshoot that he did a long time ago. Oh cargan why must you kill me so?!**

**Anywho that was just a little express talk time with me bahah!**

**Anywho if you dont remember what happened, carlos just became logans roomie and logan has a crush on him. well enjoy the chap!**

* * *

After taking Kendall's suggestion of having dinner together and introducing themselves more thoroughly and exchanging phone numbers, the four boys were now heading back to their respectable dorms to call it a night. Throughout the whole night, the pale boy had been a nervous wreak because a certain Latino seemed to be glancing at him throughout the entire dinner, or it could have been just because they were sitting across of each other. On the other hand, James seemed to have a good time seeing that he was quite fascinated learning about the two older boys. James and Logan learned that Kendall wanted to become a musician/songwriter and he already knew how to play the guitar too. Hearing this made James fall for Kendall even more since James was aspiring to be a Singer and an actor. Also they found out that Carlos and Kendall actually met as kids back when they were neighbors and would always hangout together. Since then, they have been best friends since elementary school and onwards to college. Aside from all the back stories of Carlos and Kendall's past, Logan noticed that Carlos really did like taking pictures considering the fact that he took a picture of the diner they ate at, and a picture of his dinner before eating it. For some reason, Logan found it to be a little cute.

"Man, im stuffed." Carlos let out a short exhale while lightly rubbing his stomach, Logan just nodded as he took out the keys to their dorm. Logan could feel Carlos' eyes staring behind him and it made Logan nervous, having trouble inserting the key into the lock.

"Need help there?" Carlos didnt let Logan respond as he took the key out of Logans hand, their fingers softly brushing together. Logan jerked back for Carlos open the door, a warm sensation still running at where their fingers touched.

"There we are." Carlos announced happily as he opened the door and tossed the key back to Logan.

"So dude you ready for classes to start tomorrow?" The Latino asked settling on the large couch, his arms spread over the top of the couch.

"Yeah, really excited to be honest." Logan answered truthfully. The pale boy always enjoyed talking about anything school related.

"So it is true that you like school." Carlos said recalling at dinner that Logan said he loved learning new things. Logan nodded happily.

Carlos smiled back before jumping off the couch and taking off his shirt to Logans great surprise. Logan's heart and breathing stopped after seeing the sight of Carlos' fit bare body. Next Carlos began to shake off his jeans, revealing his beautiful toned tan legs in his tight black boxer briefs with that plump and firm ass of his. Logan's mind went in utter chaos, not knowing what was happening at the moment.

"What are you doing?!" Logan yelled in horror as his arms flailed around to covered his eyes, but he was tempted to peek from behind his fingers to look at the tan glory and that bulge in his underwear.

"Oh sorry dude. I forgot to tell mention that I like to sleep in my underwear." Carlos scratched the back of his neck emitting a small chuckle. "You dont mind do you?" he asked while bending over to pick up his discarded clothes from the floor. Once he bent down, Logan couldn't resist as he secretly fawned over the Latino's perfect butt. It truly was amazing how nice it was, but it would be even nicer without the underwear on.

The pale boy soon averted his eyes "..N-No problem at all, you just caught me off guard is all." Logan quickly paced to his bedroom looking down at his feet to avoid any eye contact, but stopped in his tracks when Carlos called after him.

"Wait, what time is your first class?" the Latino asked, Logan slowly turned around trying to focus on Carlos' face and not look down at Carlos' body.

"9:30 AM. Why?" Logan asked.

"Oh awesome so is mine. Hey can you wake me up when you hear my alarm? Sometimes I sleep through it." Carlos shrugged letting out a small laugh.

"Sure thing." Was all Logan said before he entered his room to get ready for the first official day of instruction. He needed rest so badly, after all the moving and how much Carlos flustered him throughout the whole day, sleep was all he wanted.

* * *

The next morning, Logan's room was filled with the blaring sound of his alarm clock. Logan groaned groggily, his body still in sleep mode. The brunette rubbed his eyes before forcing himself up and yawning. He stretched his limbs looking at the clock that read 7:00 AM, before reaching a hand out to dismiss the alarm, and lazily made his way out of bedroom and to the bathroom.

After Logan freshened himself up, he exited the bathroom and glanced to Carlos' bedroom seeing the tan boy still sound asleep through the open door. Logan walked back to his room, got dressed and made sure he had everything he needed for his classes. He had 2 classes today, each an hour and 30 minutes. Being the nerd he is, he was really excited for the lectures and eager to be taught by the knowledgeable professors. Finally will he be surrounded by peers who are there to learn, unlike back in high school where the students would constantly disrupt the learning environment.

Suddenly a loud and obnoxious sound emitted throughout the whole dorm breaking Logan out of his thoughts. He checked his clock that now read 7:40 AM. Logan silently prayed that Carlos will wake up on his own because he didn't want to see the shirtless sleeping boy. The alarm continued for the next 5 minutes, until Logan started to get a headache from constant ringing, and stalked his way to Carlos' room. Logan cautiously entered the Latinos room, creeping his way to the alarm and peeking a quick side glance to the boy in a peaceful slumber. Logan turned off the annoying ringing and stared at the Latino, his blanket covering above the waistband of his underwear as his head rested on the soft pillow. Logan was overwhelmed by how cute and hot Carlos looked like while sleeping, his adorable face all relaxed and innocent. Logan licked his lips staring at the Latinos well developed big and firm pecs with those succulent rounded nipples, his brawny shoulders and collar bone, a deep prominent outline of his delicious abs, and a perfect deep v-line that travels down and disappears into his underwear. His body covered all in that smooth golden tan beauty. One arm was raised above his head, his large biceps partially flexing and his armpit hair showing. The pale boy didn't know why but had the sudden urge to lick everywhere. His other arm was placed on his stomach, rhythmically moving up and down with the pace of his breathing. Logan felt blood rush down to his groin and he immediately left the room, his thoughts being plagued by dirty images. He was aware that he had to wake Carlos up but was too scared to do so.

Logan sighed before picking up his phone and dialing James. After several rings James finally picked up in a not too happy tone. "What?! My class doesn't start till 10" James crankily grumbled.

"Sorry for waking you, but I need help with something." Logan said apologetically.

"What" James mumbled into his pillow.

"Can you maybe come over and wake Carlos up for me?" Logan asked desperately knowing it was a stretch.

"No, bye-" James said in a monotone voice.

"Wait, Im afraid to wake him up!" Logan complained, James sighing at his best friend.

"It's simple, just scream out his name" James snickered to himself after realizing that what he said could be taken in a dirty way.

"James" Logan warned in a serious tone.

"Or shake him awake you idiot. Okay bye." James hung up before the brunette could protest.

Logan sighed pulling himself together and going back into the Latinos room. He stared at the sleeping boy as his own heart started beating faster. "Carlos" Logan whispered softly knowing that attempt was stupid and pointless. "Carlos" He tried a little louder but still no response. "Carlos!" Logan shouted also managing to scare himself as he closed his eyes but opened them when nothing happened. Calling out his name wasn't working.

Logan took a deep breath, his shaky hand slowly reaching to touch Carlos' warm skin, but he abruptly stopped not knowing where to touch. His arms? Chest? Leg?

Logan decided to grab Carlos' forearm and shook it lightly causing Carlos to stir with small grunts emitting from his mouth until he turned to the side, his muscular back now facing Logan. The smart boy mustered up courage and grabbed the side of carlos' hard body and shook him more roughly this time. Carlos stirred again mumbling incoherent words, stretching his limbs before looking up at Logan with half open eyes.

"Oh crap, I slept through my alarm didnt I?" Carlos' voice raspy as he sat up using his arms to support himself up.

"Its okay. You should get ready." Logan blushed looking away and left the room to let Carlos change. The pale boy let out a breath he was holding in and pressure lifting off his chest. He looked at his phone and it was already 8 and he still didn't even have breakfast yet. He waited a couple minutes calming himself down, before Carlos finally finished getting dressed.

"Yo Logan you wanna catch a bite with me?" Carlos came out about to put on a red jacket over his black tank top. He was also wearing black jeans that tied the outfit together.

"Where?" Logan questioned reluctantly.

"Down at the campus center, they have different fast food restaurants there." Carlos said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"I guess." Logan was a little unsure because he was having breakfast with someone he only knew for about day, and he couldn't turn to James since he figured that his best friend was still getting his beauty sleeping.

"Cool, let's go" Carlos smiled handing over Logans bag and rushing him out the door.

* * *

Soon enough the two boys ordered subway and bought coffee from Starbucks since they were conveniently right next to each other, now the two were seated at a small round two person table.

"So Logan, thanks again for waking me up this morning." Carlos said after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Don't worry about it" Logan took a sip of his coffee as he watched Carlos take another bite of his sandwich.

"_He even makes eating look cute"_ Logan thought to himself but looked away blushing when Carlos looked up.

"So when does your last class end?" Carlos asked.

"At 1, but with a break in between. How bout you?"

"Mine ends at 12:30 but with no breaks." Logan nodded glancing back down to his food. He cursed at how horrible his talking skills were, and it was even worse when it was with someone like Carlos.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, both boys just eating their breakfast not knowing what else to talk about at the moment. Logan glanced at his phone to check the time hoping that it was time to head for class because he couldn't take anymore of the awkwardness. The clock read 9:00 AM.

"I think we should be getting to our class, It's 9:00." Logan mentioned crumbling the sandwich wrapper to throw away.

"Alright. Hey you need help finding your class? I know my place around the campus." Carlos offered getting up to throw away his wrapper and plastic bag, and taking another sip of his coffee.

"No no, I'll be fine." Logan refused the kind offer because he knew there would be more awkward silence if they walked together.

"You sure?" Carlos seemed unconvinced.

"Positive, Besides I have a map of the school." Logan smiled to give Carlos reassurance.

"Alright then, I'll see you back at the dorm." Carlos gave a light slap to Logan's back before he left. The brunette gazed at the tan boy until he was out of his sight before he took out a map to see where he needed to go. He was so thankful that he managed to survive a morning with his straight crush. He shook the thoughts about the Latino out of his head and sighed, finally it was time for his first official college lecture.

* * *

**Well thats all for now...please leave a review :). hopefully I can do another chap before school starts next week. sorry if its a little slow, the story will get a little faster-ish i think. see ya later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Phew I actually got to make one more chapter before going back to school on Monday! Hope you guys like it! **

**Btw did you guys see all those pics of btr on the cruise! jfkldahfeofwaj some shirtless action going on and i loved it! Carlos wore a speedo on the cruise bahaha. Ughhh why must the boys torture us with their sexiness?! Cant believe we survived a week without them tweeting! still think big time hawaii was better though, cuz it was just them all chiling. Those fans who were on their cruise are so fricken lucky! I would so die to see them! heard that they took shots with a fan lol. but its so awesome that the boys got to spend time with each other. I love when they bond when not working! And IDK if this is true but it was said that they are making a movie documentary for BTR and have 2 more albums since their contract is 5 albums or something. IDK. **

**OH YEAH! and some asked to see where I saw those shirtless pics of Carlos when on stage. Well You can check out and stalk my pics on my twitter! my username is... bt808rusher **

**So yeah the pics are there somewhere and also some of the pics from the cruise too.  
**

**And thank you for the review! the last chap was the most I ever got on any of my stories! 14 reviews on one chapter was just wow. Thank you thank you!**

* * *

Logan soon opened the door to his first class chemistry and he was met with the sight of a large auditorium filled with over 100 students inside. The pale boy took a deep breath to relax himself and made his way to the front seats while looking at some other students he walked past. There was one boy in particular that tore his gaze from the other boys he was talking to and stared directly at Logan with a small smirk on his face. The boy had dark blonde hair that was neatly jelled up, nice sized biceps, and brown eyes. Logan quickly averted his eyes at the ground as he walked past the boy and made his way to his seat, still feeling the eyes on him. Logan thought that the boy was actually pretty cute but nothing compared to the adorable teddy bear that was Carlos. Although Logan didnt know why that guy was smiling at him. Was there something on him? or did he just smile to be nice? or maybe he had a liking to him? Logan shook his head not wanting to dwell with unanswered questions.

"Ok. Focus Logan." The pale boys told himself as he happily took out a new notebook with a small hum as the professor came into the auditorium, introducing himself while the 4 teacher assistance's passed out the syllabus. So far things were going pretty well. Once the criteria and schedule was explained, the rest of the time was used to begin the chemistry lecture, there were a few quiet groans from other students probably because it was still kinda early, but Logan's mind focused on nothing but the lecture, already understanding what was being taught. Throughout the whole class period, Logan jotted down the notes that were displayed on the large screen while also listening to the professor explain in further detail until class ended. Seeing that there was no time left, the professor decided to dismiss the session, The smart boy packing up his things and happily walking out of the classroom with the massive group of students. He was satisfied that his first class went by well and started off pretty easy, well to him it was easy and exciting.

After chemistry class finished, it was now 11:00 AM which meant that he had a small 30 min break before heading to his last class of the day. Luckily his two classes were in buildings right next to each other so the walk wasn't far, and close by there was a perfect round table with an umbrella to sit on.

The brunette placed his bag on top of the table and took out the chemistry syllabus to read since the only task they had to do was read through it and understand the guidelines. He was looking over the schedule of what lessons were going to be learned on specific weeks before he was interrupted by a familiar voice calling him. He looked up from the paper to see his best friend strutting over to him looking handsome as per usual.

"Hey best bud!" James smiled, sitting next to Logan and putting his bag right beside his leg.

"So how are your classes so far?" Logan asked curiously.

"Pretty good. The music professor just explained the lesson layout, you know simple stuff. And now we have the next class together!" Logan smiled remembering that they picked some core classes together. "So how about your class?" The tall boy asked.

"My first class was child's play, the chem lesson is just like what I learned in AP chem back in high school." Logan smiled proudly and James rolled his eyes.

"Nerd." Simply said. "So on to something more interesting than classes, how is your roommate Carlos?" James grinned elbowing Logan lightly in the ribs. Logan's face heating up at his name.

"What about him?"

"How did you manage to wake him up? Or don't tell me that he still sleeping? Tell me all the deets that happened this morning." James pushed, curious to know.

"I did manage to wake him up thank you very much." Logan's mind suddenly wandered back to the images of Carlos' bare muscular upper body. "Then we went out to eat breakfast at subway."

James raised one eyebrow suggestively with a smirk. "Ooh so you ate breakfast with him, how cute." he cooed

"No not cute! It was so awkward, we barely talked much. Plus he isn't gay James, remember he said so when we all went dinner together." Logan reminded

"You never know, he might change his mind if you make a move on him." James suggested

"I will NOT make a move." Logan yelled "I told him I was gay and he was okay with it, but told me not to go crazy with stalking him when he's in the bathroom or something."

"Well he didn't say anything about flirting with him so you could still do that." James smiled playfully elbowing his friend while Logan slid a few inches away from him.

"No, end of story. What about you and Kendall hmm?!" Logan changed the subject and thankfully James dropped it, for now.

"We get along real well." James sighed dreamily. "Logan I like him so much, he is so perfect!" James furiously shook both of Logan's shoulders, the pale boys head flailing around from the vicious movements.

"Stop shaking me I'm getting dizzy!" Logan grabbed on to James' arms to stop him and fixed his shirt before talking again "So ask him out duh." Logan shrugged.

"But I dont know if he likes guys. I can't believe I forgot to ask him if he was gay or not dammit!" James slammed his fist down on the table.

"Oh he's Bi." Logan said nonchalantly putting away his paper and checking the time to see that they only had 10 minutes left before English class.

James' eyes widened, "You better not be joking or I swear-" James said sternly poking Logan's chest.

"He is, Carlos told me the first day we met." Logan brushed off his friends finger. James went in to give him a big hug, happy to hear what Logan said.

"That's the fucking best news ever! Now I just gotta figure out how to make him mine." James had a gleam in his eye, already thinking of ways to get the blonde. The only time he actually uses his brain to think so hard.

"Well good luck with that but we gotta get to English class now." Logan zipped up his bag getting off the seat with James standing up too.

"Fine, but you're helping me get him." James stated as the two best friends walked to their last class together.

* * *

After finishing their final class of the day the two boys were now on their way back to the dorms. English class started off easy since it was only the first day but there were many essays coming up in the future that Logan was ready for. James on the other hand groaned when they were given the news that they had 10 essays total to write throughout the whole semester with certain page requirements and standards for each paper they right. Although Logan had to deal with James' constant complaining about writing essays in class, he was still happy to have his best friend by his side to talk to.

"Thank God English class is over! I don't get why we have to take core classes as a requirement. Why can't we just take classes that relate to the major we want?" James ranted as they walked the down the hall almost reaching Logan's dorm room.

"Because so that we establish an expanded overall knowledge of the real world around us." Logan answered as he opened his door.

"Thats stupid, More like they want more of our money." James said walking into Logan's dorm. "Anyways, I'm gonna hang here for a bit, I forgot my room key and Kendall finishes in a couple of minutes so I'll wait for him to open the door." James dropped to the couch and bag on the floor as he made himself comfortable.

Logan on the other hand took out all his syllabus' and marked all the dates of upcoming tests in his planner. Just then a door clicked opened revealing Carlos coming out of his room in a white tight tank top and gray shorts while carrying a Nike duffel bag over his shoulder. Logan's dick twitching at the sight, he didnt know why Carlos looked so athletic carrying a sports duffel bag. "Hey what's up Logan, James?" Logan just smiled his way, James waving while eying Carlos' body.

"Hey Carlos." James said as the Latino took a seat on the couch as well.

"So hows Kendall as a roommate?" The short boy asked James.

"He's awesome. We are really getting to know each other better and all that good stuff" James smiled brightly

"Cool, cool. He's a good guy. Well im gonna hit the gym, catch ya guys later." Carlos said getting off the couch.

"Wait there's a gym here?" James stopped Carlos before leaving out the door.

"Yeah, near the basketball court. You lift?"

"Well duh, these muscles dont come by themselves." James flexed his toned arm.

"Maybe you can be my workout buddy sometime" Carlos smiled at James before turning to Logan. "Do you lift Logan?"

The smart boy looked up from his planner and stopped writing to look at Carlos. "Occasionally. James sometimes forces me to go workout with him." Logan said glaring at James.

"Ohhh Smart, good looking, and some muscle. I'm surprised you aren't taken yet." Carlos winked, making Logan blush a light red. James looking between the two boys with a mischievous smile.

"Well gotta go." Carlos said before reaching out the door, leaving a flustered Logan.

"Someone has the hots for youuuuu!" James sang teasingly making Logan throw his pen at James. "Hey that could have poked my eye out!" James scolded throwing the pen back at Logan.

"Just cuz he said I was good looking doesn't mean that he likes me and are you forgetting that he's straight." Logan reasoned with an eye roll while picking up his pen that hit him and landed on the floor.

"Yeah but he winked. And he's best friends with Kendall who is Bi, I'm pretty sure some of it rubbed off on Carlos. Plus you two actually make a cute couple believe it or not." The tall boy encouraged. "Although Kendall and I look way better together. But still, you guys are cute." James rambled.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore, I just plan on being friends with him and that's settled." Logan threw his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Says the boy that always seems to be insanely flustered by him. I bet you have dirty fantasies about him." The hazel eyed boy challenged. Logan pierced a glare at James raising up his pen as a warning.

"Yes because a pen scares me Loges." James said sarcastically and Logan shrugged before throwing the pen at James' head again. "Would you stop that!? It kinda hurts!" James yelled rubbing his head.

"Then stop talking about Carlos."

"No, Because I know you like him. I know you loges, I can see it in your eyes and your body language whenever he talks or looks at you or even the mention of his name. You my friend are falling for him." James stated triumphantly.

Logan sighed in defeat hating that James could see right through him, "Fine, I do like him okay, you happy?! but I cant do anything about because he's straight as a ruler so it's impossible. I cant be with him" Logan's head drooped.

"Well I wouldn't say impossible bud." James gave a devious smile. "You could still bend him."

"Bend?" Logan looked up confused.

"Here I'll put it this way, you said he's straight like ruler, but there are such thing as rubber rulers that could be bent, also meaning that you could make him gay or at least bi."

"But how do I do that?" Logan questioned while getting up and sitting next to James on the couch.

"Make him laugh, give him food, do what he likes, flirt, spend a lot of time together to get to know him better." James listed out a few ideas. "There are tons of things you could do, and I will be here to help you since we're besties." The tall boy put an arm around Logan encouragingly.

"I dont know." Logan said insecurely.

"C'mon, im not taking no for an answer. I know you like him, so im gonna push you to make a move before someone else takes your hot piece of Latino." James said sternly

"Yeah, I guess we could try." Logan said shrugging still apprehensive.

"Thats what I like to here, oh and since i'm helping you, you're helping me with Kendall." James finalized and Logan simply nodded knowing James would put up a good fight if he tried to protest and the short brunette was not in the mood to talk back. Logan was still a little reluctant with the plan, but maybe with James' help he could actually make Carlos reconsider. Logan didn't know why and even thought that he had gone crazy, but he strangely would picture himself with Carlos in the future. Maybe this could work, James was a master at these things anyways.

* * *

**So they plan on making Carlos gay lol. And who do you think is that guy who was staring at Logan?! Dont forget to review! and again my twitter is bt808rusher so you can follow me or whatever. Well try to have fun in school for those also going back to school! much love!**

**Oh and any suggestions on how to make Kames come together and start dating? kinda stumped **


End file.
